Please be mine forever,NaruHina
by princesspeach010
Summary: Hinata loved Naruto,as you can tell.But with him always with his friends,Hinata never had a chance. Will she ever tell Naruto her little secret? Do not own Naruto! Wanna do though!
1. The beginning

**Another new story! I hope it's really good! DNON,one more time,****DNON**,**and enjoy the show! (story! Why do I keep on saying show!)**

Hinata held her hands in one huge fist.

Seeing Naruto there,eating alone,it was her only chance.

Her face got a little hot,and she felt the redness showing.

She tried not to stand out of the crowd,and walked towards him.

Hinata was thinking what to say,when she suddenly stopped.

Naruto was talking with someone already,his team.

A fist went through her heart,and a hole forms in her heart, right in the middle.

She felt tears in her eyes,as Hinata wanted to be alone with Naruto,so nobody would know her little secret (NOT) big secret(yes).

Just as she was going to walk away,Naruto noticed Hinata looking at him,and thought she wanted to come over(she did).

"Hey! Hinata! Come over here!"

Hinata gasped,and looked up.

Naruto was waving his hand(trying to actually).

Hinata's eyes gleamed,but refused to go with Sakura and Sasuke sitting there,so they could make fun of their close relationship,at least with Naruto,Hinata thought.

She turned around and swiftly walked away.

Naruto stopped waving,and looked at Hinata concerned as she swept away.

Sakura and Sasuke stopped eating and smiling,and looked as well.

"What's wrong with her,Naruto?"

Naruto didn't say anything,and still looked.

"Um,Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked but at least replied.

"No clue..."

Just before anybody could move or say anything,Naruto jumped off his seat and ran after Hinata.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother,and quickly ate their few last bites,then ran to catch up to Naruto

'''

At last when they both catched up,Naruto was sitting on a bench,panting.

Sakura ran beside him,and Sasuke just looked ahead to see if he could find Hinata.

"(pant) Naruto,(pant)as I asked before(pant) do you know what's wrong with Hinata?"

Naruto looked down.

"I just don't know...she always does that,and always to me,what did I do so she would avoid me so much?"

Sakura put her hands to her chest,and stopped talking.

"(Pant) are you ok,Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and put her hands on her lap.

"(laugh)I'm fine,Naruto.I'm just tired-yeah and you too,Sasuke-from all that running!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head,embarrassed that he caused all this trouble.

"But Naruto,maybe Hinata-"

Sasuke interrupted,though.

"Back to Hinata..."

Sakura gave him a cold stare,but he just shrugged.

"Ok,back to Hinata-shut up,Sasuke!-heh heh...sorry,and ok I meant that maybe she has a secret...just for you!"

Naruto looked at Sakura and blinked.

"Secret?What secret and with me?"

"I don't know,Naruto...-hey Sasuke you know? No,ok- Well nobody knows, Naruto."

Sasuke sighed and turned towards the two.

"Naruto,I see Hinata...crying!"

Naruto got confused.

"How could you see that far?"

"She's a block away!"

Naruto got really mad but pushed Sasuke out of the way and ran.

"How rude!"

"Not as rude as you,Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at her and sat beside.

"So what do ya wanna do?"

Sakura eyed Sasuke and held his arm.

'''

Naruto finally catched up with Hinata,who was eating alone.

He hid in a bush,seeing if she was doing anything.

He saw drips falling next to her,and heard someone crying.

It was Hinata,she didn't eat much and cried and cried.

"Sasuke was right,but why?"

Naruto said under his breath.

He got frustrated,why was Hinata living like this now?

Everyday Naruto saw her,she was alone and not with a smile.

Naruto decided it was time to have a talk to Hinata.

He purposely rustled the bushes.

Hinata gasped,and turned around,but nobody was there.

She wiped her tears,and headed toward the bushes.

"H-hello,w-who is there...?"

Naruto got out of the bushes,and looked at Hinata.

Hinata gasped,her eyes widened even though puffy,and she stepped back.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto walked towards her,and put a hand on her shoulders.

"Hinata,let's have a walk on this beautiful day..."

Hinata blinked,and nodded with a smile.

Naruto helped her pack up,and they went on a walk.

Sakura and Sasuke were spying on a tree.

"Aww,isn't that adorable,Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head in disgust,and stuck his tongue out.

As Sakura blushed and her eyes twinkled.

"Not to me,no!"

Sakura ignored and watched as Naruto held Hinata's hand,and Hinata looked at him and turned away and blushed.

**That's the endy end! Thank you,thank you very much!(for reading this) Hope yall enjoyed and liked it(no,loved it) See ya later,gators!**


	2. The fight will begin

**Hope you aren't mad because I took soooooooooooooo long. I'm just gonna take a break on the other chapters and work on this ya like it.(This is an high school story)**

Sasuke blinked,and looked at Sakura.

"Pshaw"

Her eyes were still gleaming,she was still blushing,and smiling.

Sasuke,on the other hand,was getting bored and disgusted to death.

He was never fond of love.

All it made him do and vomat and make weird noises.

You could never know love,if you go to a high school with no parents.

"Come on Sasuke!"

She held his arm,and they leaped off the tree.

And off they ran behind Naruto and Hinata.

While Sakura was getting eager,Sasuke was pulling her behind.

"SASUKE! LET ME GO,IF YOU DON'T WANNA COME,DON'T COME!"

Sasuke then let go,and Sakura ran to catch up.

When someone jumped on Sasuke's back.

It was Ino.

Wearing the high school uniform.

"Sasuke! I been looking for you!"

Sasuke felt as if he was gonna fall.

"Ino,please get off me,or else I'm gonna fall!"

Ino stayed,so Sasuke threw her off,and ran away.

"OWW!"

One thing he didn't know,he gave Ino a twisted leg.

...

Naruto and Hinata were walking.

Hinata stayed quiet,didn't know what to say.

There was silence,and it felt awkward.

"Umm Hinata,I feel hungry! Where do you want to go?"

Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Umm...you could decide!"

Naruto looked at her,knowing Hinata was expecting the ramen shop.

Maybe it could be different.

"Umm...what about the ice cream shop!"

Hinata smiled,and fidgeted,and blushed.

"Sure Naruto."

They both smiled,and Naruto noticed something.

He did like Sakura,but he was beginning to get a weird feeling with Hinata.

Everytime they held hands,everytime they looked at eachother.

Everytime...he did anything with Hinata.

Did he...like Hinata?

No,it couldn't be true.

He liked Sakura,ever since Pre-K.

But he knew Hinata even longer.

They began walking,to the ice cream shop.

"N-Naruto,by the way,what homeroom are you going to be in."

"Room 612,I guess!"

Hinata gleamed.

"Me too!"

"NOT FOR LONG!"

They both whirled around.

Sakura gasped,in the bushes.

It was that bully Neji,with the stupid nerd Kock Lee.

Kock Lee was actually Rock Lee,but this guy did not rock.

Naruto grumbled,stared right into those creepy eyes.

Neji wore a sweater,without a zipper.

It was the types you put on like you put on a shirt.

He wore loose thick pants.

Lee wore huge glasses,had short hair,wore a tuxedo.

He may seem handsome,but he's not.

Naruto thought he looked better,with his hair wearing a white suit.

Hinata instead wore the typical girl's uniform,a red and white star dress.

Sasuke wore a red sweater,like Neji's,except design different.

Sakura wore the same uniform Hinata wore.

Same for Ino.

Ok,I'll introduce everyone later,for now back to the story.

Hinata gasped.

"Neji! What are you doing here?"

Neji slapped his forehead.

"What are _you_ doing with this fool,this idiot?!"

Naruto got angry,real angry.

"Hinata,stay behind me,I won't let this THUG take you away!"

Hinata's eyes got wide,but she listened.

And then Sakura ran in.

"YOU STUPID NEJI,WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! "

Neji whirled around,to the girl of his dreams(Stupido,its supposed to be NejiTen)

Neji blushed.

"Hey Sakura,ain't doing anything!"

While Lee put his hands on Neji's shoulders and whispered to his ears.

"_Do not get all nicey-whicey NOW! Naruto might win and take Hinata to the worst life!"_

_"Just beat up Sakura,then Naruto,then take Hinata!"_

Neji took a deep breath in,then out.

"You people ain't know true strength,because in a sec,I'll have you all with red faces!"

Hinata got scared,Sakura ran behind Naruto as well.

Naruto though,squinted his eyes.

_"OH MY GOD!"_

Sasuke was in the bushes.

"_What is Sakura doing?!"_

"Let the fight begin...Neji!"

**Well,thats the end,hope you liked it. You may have thought they were ninjas but they're sophomores in high school. Neji's a junior though,Lee's a sophomore,and Shikamaru's a sophomore,and Temari and Kankarou are 's the teacher,Tsunade is the principal,Shizune assistant and Kurenai teacher guy is the gym teacher. Well,see ya later.**


	3. Discipline

**For the please be mine forever,you know I'm gonna start putting more angst in my story,because come on,is this a perfect world? No sadly and DNON and enjoy.(The fight that's gonna show is not a ninja fight obviously!)**

Sasuke was in real shock and worry.

What would happen now,just what would?

He pushed the leaves out of the way,causing a slight rustle.

Sakura and Hinata were acting as if Naruto was a shield.

Neji was punching his palm,ready for sure.

He began running,punching Naruto to the ground.

Sakura was in shock,her eyes as wide as an inch.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto grabbed Neji's arm,and twisted it bad,real bad.

Neji tried his best not to show the pain,and pulled Naruto's hair.

Naruto punched Neji onto his stomach but it didn't do any good.

Neji jumped onto his feet,and picked up a foot,and hit Naruto's head,and Naruto tried to get up.

Hinata broke into tears,screaming in distress.

"NEJI-SAN,STOP,JUST STOP NOW!"

She pushed Neji out of the way,and in dismay,helped Naruto get up.

"Naruto(wiping her tears) lets go back to school quickly,please!"

Naruto declined though,he didn't want Neji to be truimphant.

"No Hinata,I won't let this guy take one step into the school,who knows what he'd do!"

Sakura then was angry,real angry,and pushed Naruto out of the way,and grabbed Neji's collar.

"YOU MAY THINK YOU'RE STRONG,YOU MAY WAIT TILL I TELL THE PRINCIPAL OF WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO EVERYONE,J-JUST YOU **WAIT,**YOU F****** B****!"

Neji smiled though,not scared of what she said a bit.

He kicked Sakura in the hand,and then on the stomach,and knocked her out,cold.

"SAKURA!"

That wasn't Naruto,that wasn't Hinata,that wasn't even Sasuke.

That was Tsunade,the school principal.

"Just what do you think you're doing to everyone,You should not be going around beating up innocent children,and when you're around younger children,you should show them how to be a good influence,and just what do you think you're doing beating up girls.I highly stated in the first day of school boys can't hit a girl enough to hurt them,and you just broke that rule,so you come with me this instant YOUNG MAN!"

She took Neji by the arm,and pointed at Lee too.

"You're coming with me too,I know you're part of this,what you think funny,act,Rock Lee!"

Kock Lee got glum,took off his glasses,and went off with Tsunade.

"And you students,when Sakura wakes up,go back to the high school and state specifically why you left in the first place!"

Then finally,she turned around with two troublesome boys and walked away.

Naruto got a black eye on him,and Hinata was in so much worry.

"Naruto-kun,please,once we get back,I'll get a pass and we can go to the nurse!"

Naruto put his hand on Hinata's,and she blushed and blinked.

"It's ok Hinata,it's better if I take care of it at home,but thanx for caring about me so much..."

Hinata's eyes gleamed,

Sasuke,on the other hand,was blinking,was really puzzled.

"You're always so kind Hinata,you never said any mean word or ever hurted anybody before.."

Hinata looked as if she was going to break to tears again.

She threw herself into Naruto's arms,crying and blushing.

"Naruto-kun,thank you,for everything,from Neji,from...from everything!"

Naruto didn't say another word,and patted Hinata's back.

Sakura tapped Naruto's shoulders,and Naruto gasped.

He was glad it wasn't anybody else 'xcept Sakura.

Sakura whispered in his ears,trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

"_**Good job**_."

Naruto smiled as Hinata let free of herself out of his arms.

Sakura was laughing a bit,looking at Naruto's shirt.

"Naruto,I think Neji spilled water on you!"

Naruto looked at his shirt,and smiled.

"Nah,must be Kock Lee's spit,WAIT ,WHAT!"

Naruto screamed.

"OH MY F****** GOD,SOMEONE LEND ME A TISSUE!"

Hinata and Sakura laughed,and Sasuke got out of the bushes.

He tiptoed behind everyone,and then...

"LOOK B******,KAKASHI GOT A POP QUIZ!"

Everyone screamed,but when they saw Sasuke,they laughed.

"Oh my god,Sasuke-kun,you should've saw the whole thing,it was-!"

"Terrible,I know actually!"

Sakura blinked,and looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"How,in the wo-!"

"I spied on you guys,and wow,you guys-"

"SASUKE! NARUTO! SAKURA! HINATA!"

They all turned around,to see Kakashi with Ino.

Naruto gulped.

"NO,NO POP QUIZ,NO,PLEASE(whining)SASU-!"

"No pop quiz,Naruto,but nothing to be happy about,school's over because of Neji,and WHO TWISTED INO'S LEG!"

Sasuke,then suddenly,gulped.

He felt like running away,now he knew he twisted her leg.

But if he ran away,they would know he did it.

So he stood still,but did he just catch Kakashi giving a cold stare at him?

(gulp)...

**Da da da,hoped you liked it,it was hard work,making the next time,we may see who Naruhina will stay ours ya!**


	4. The odd recess begins

**"When, it's been... too much time, I felt it was time to give up, but there was you, waiting for me everyday.. I just couldn't ignore you... Why, why can't I stop, can't this just be a nightmare... I wanted to confess... but you may just say no...**

**"But please... please... just be mine forever! Don't say no, I'm in despair, if you say NO, I'll just die now! But if you say yes, it may be a long dream... Please be mine forever, just say yes, please, be mine..."**

* * *

**Ok! Been a really long time with this! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kakashi glared at Sasuke, and turned away...

*Whew* Sasuke was relieved!

Kakashi didn't think anything.. he was just looking at him.. Sasuke got back at reality when Kakashi scolded...

"I'll be nice for now, but if I hear of this again... you four are in for big trouble!"

Kakashi led Ino to a bench, and walked away.

All eyes were on Ino, as she looked up.

She was silent, not saying a single thing..

No, she couldn't let Sasuke get in trouble, along with the rest...

Neji and Lee deserved punishment, anybody but Sasuke, Ino thought...

"Ino, how did you get hurt, we're in big trouble because of this, datteboye!"

Ino just shook her head and quickly replied...

"N-no, I just tri-ipped and fell, that's it!"

Everyone looked at eachother, as Ino tried to get up, and the guys caught her, the girls helped them keep her from falling.

"H-how are we gonna bring you back?"

Hinata asked to Ino, and Ino shrugged.

Naruto looked at Hinata, with a calm gaze... He wondered if Hinata was getting frustrated..

So he just blurted anything out!

"Call the teacher!"

Everyone looked at him, and Sakura shook her head..

"No, not Kakashi... Ino's not in our class.. oh, but maybe the school staff!"

Naruto blushed, and said that he meant to say that...

Sakura giggled, as she took out her phone... as Hinata sighed with relief..

"Thank god, I thought we would have to stay here all day.."

Sasuke watched Hinata sigh and smile, then glanced at Sakura as she stomped in frustration..

"They can't answer! What do we do now?"

Sasuke sighed, and thought to himself...

_Have to get over this, in this way, I guess. Sakura, don't freak out..._

Sasuke inhaled as he went over to Ino, and lifted her up.

Everyone including Ino looked at him like he was crazy, especially Sakura.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked away! She immediately started walking..

Sasuke sighed in relief as he walked faster than anybody else..

"Woah, that is just extreme..."

Hinata nodded along with Naruto, when Sakura turned around... and she was...

Bursting out laughing, and Naruto and Hinata both looked at her in confusion..

They though she was supposed to be mad.. isn't she?

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD, Sasuke's face was hilarious, you shouldn've seen it!"

Naruto suddenly screamed Sasuke, as Sasuke was running, instead of walking.

"WHERE THE GOD HECK ARE YOU GOING? LET US CATCH UP!"

The three teenagers began laughing at Naruto's sudden scream as they ran along...

* * *

Meanwhile, there was the crazy about pets man and bug man at front of the doorway, Kiba and Shino. Kiba was really teasy when it comes to love, and Shino, on the other hand, doesn't even speak... ( I just began doing paragraphs, don't mind..)

"Hah, where is Ino, she was just here, then went after Sa-!"

Kiba suddenly stopped, as Shino tapped his shoulder, and pointed, then he said...

"There she is.."

Shino didn't mention, there was a Sasuke carrying Ino, until Kiba saw..

"OMG, SASUKE?"

Sasuke looked up, and got real red. He quickly ran inside as the doors flew backwards... Kiba looked at Shino, who had no expression on his face.. When Kiba heard Naruto scream WAIT, he ran to the path...

"AHH! WHAT THE HECK! WATCH OUT!"

Kiba screamed as Naruto crashed into him like a car.. The girls came in behind, trying not to laugh...

"Oh... my, Naruto, are you all right..."

Sakura wiped her teary eyes, as she and Hinata helped them up. Kiba sighed and began going straight to the point...

"What is the SASUKE UCHIHA doing carrying INO? YEAH, I GET SAKURA BUT **INO**!"

Naruto sweatdropped, as Sasuke came out..

"She twisted her leg, so Sasuke, I don't know, came to the rescue?"

Sasuke had his eyebrows twisted, as Kiba turned..

"Well- oh look, speak of the devil..."

"I'm not a devil..."

Naruto slapped his forehead, and screamed in annoyance...

"That's an expression!"

"Don't care, I'm not a devil..."

Sasuke had his bookbag on, and Sakura asked..

"Is it the end of the day?"

"No, it's the end of the world, the galaxy... don't look at me like that, obviously it's recess."

Hinata gasped, and tapped Naruto's shoulders. ( I got back to lines, ok I don't get myself)

"We have to get our bookbags!"

* * *

Just then, Sasuke had in his hands, Sakura's, Naruto's and Hinata's bookbags. Everyone looked at him in relief. They took their bookbags and went to their own places.. Kiba and Shino, Naruto and Hinata, and left alone was Sakura and Sasuke..

* * *

"Um... uh... do you like soccer?"

"Why are you talking about soccer?"

"Um... uh... do you like brownies?"

"Why are you talking about brownies?"

Sasuke looked down, she was impossible, and then he got an idea..

"Do you like trees?"

Sakura looked at him slightly confused, no totally confused...

"Why are you-"

Sasuke sighed and grabbed her hand. Sakura blushed as Sasuke took her along the road...

* * *

Along with Naruto and Hinata, they were watching Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, swing... while they ate sushi.. They talked about school, stuff as they watched..

While they talked, someone suddenly screamed HALO!

"EEK!"

Someone tapped Naruto, and Naruto dropped his last sushi... Tenten, the athletic ( I can't do kunai girl) teenager yelped..

"Oh, so sorry, I didn't know you had sushi and.."

Naruto stopped her and said it was ok.. He picked up the sushi, pinched his nose, and threw it onto the garbage...

"Oh... um how did you get that purple eye?"

Naruto looked down, as he turned around and said, Neji tried to beat him up... Tenten said she thought he was cute, until he tried to slash her throat with some power ranger pocket knife..

"That's too old, power ranger's for babies..."

Tenten crossed her arms, and tapped her toes...

"Are you serious, talking about power rangers, when he tried to kill me?"

Naruto tried to defend back, but the so called argument went on. Hinata chuckled as she turned around, to see Hanabi stand on her swing, and... swing ( obvious /_ /)

Hinata dropped her sushi, and got mad. There was steam coming out of her ears, as Naruto and Tenten looked at her in a scared position...

"HANABI UTIKATI HYUUGA!"

Hanabi looked up as she saw Hinata.. She jumped downed and said..

"It- it was a dare, Hinata- san.. believe me, it was a dare!"

Hinata got bigger, and transformed to some bossy office suit.. ( I don't get this.. random -_-)

"YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT AGAIN, OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP, AND IF ANOTHER TIME, YOU'LL LIVE A MISERABLE LIFE!"

Naruto got shocked, as Hinata transformed back to her regular form, and asked..

"So, what were we talking about?"

Naruto and Tenten looked at eachother, and Naruto freakishly ran away, like a mouse from a cat..

"Um.. what happened?"

Hinata blushed slightly... as Tenten said in a whisper..

"Someone showed off their _dark side_"

Hinata was confused, as she suddenly took a step back..

"O-oh, I only do that to Hanabi!"

* * *

**Ok, I'm gonna start doing previews... here is a preview of next time!**

_**Hinata goes chasing after Naruto, as he is screaming NO NO, GET AWAY FROM ME... Hinata gets hurt and runs away, but Naruto doesn't know...**_

_**Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke are going to some surprise place. Sasuke blushed slightly as he said..**_

_**"I know you love these things... so I thought.."**_

_**Sakura gasped as her eyes twinkled... what was with Sasuke?**_

_**Another meanwhile... when everyone comes back... everyone but Hinata came back... Naruto gets worried, when Neji confronts him again, asking where was Hinata... what will happen between them?**_

_**On next time, next chapter, THE RED AND BLUE HEART!**_

* * *

**Ok see you next time!**


	5. The red and blue heart

**Hey people! I wonder if you guys are doing well, hope your all are. Sasuke has been such a nag about this god hell story, oh for god sake D:. Someone please help in the meantime, I mean he's pissed off! I found out he's stubborn :'(.**

**"Delete this story! Everyone hates it ):(! DELETE IT, DELETE IT, DELETE IT..." **

**See what I mean :-, well please fave, follow, and review if you all can, Sasuke will be really grateful and give you all candy! No better yet, Iphones! **

**"What'd you say?"**

**Nothing, heh heh heh *evil grin* Ok, so let's go on, remember I DNON and enjoy!**

* * *

So Sasuke and Sakura walk down the road, both flustered as to why they even are bringing themselves to where ever. (Sasuke sorta wants to go back)

They don't hold hands, and look out at scenery in opposite directions. They don't say a word, and only sigh in wonder of when they'll get there. Sakura, wonders where they were going, and Sasuke is embarrassed (obviously :D Sasuke: Why am I em- Me: I'll answer it later :P)

The two students walk and walk, and in the meantime their feet make a crunch sound as they step over the dead leaves that have lost their color. Sakura fell behind Sasuke, and she looks down. By the way, to sum things up, Sakura is a fangirl, however she and Sasuke were paired up for a project or whatever and became friends. So, unlike Ino, she doesn't have much intentions to squeal, but she does that time to time.

Only what comes out, are trees, and more trees. Sakura was beginning to think she was a burden and blushed, a deep thought she should secretly run away, when she gets the chance. But Sasuke never was distant from her, and occasionally peeked over his shoulder, to see if Sakura was still there. However, he stopped doing that and that alarmed Sakura they were near. Though, the truth was that Sakura was breathing loud, and her feet tapped the floor loud enough for him to hear. Sakura would reluctantly glance upward, and it results to Sasuke, his broad back still, though he was walking.

Time progressed, and Sakura hoped it was time to go back to school, and maybe them both can say they will meet up later, but, as their minds will be filled with equations and the bizarre things of school, that the appointed meeting will fly out of their brains and never return. This hopefulness melted away in a flash, seeing Sasuke checked his watch and sighed in relief.

* * *

Sakura began to think they'll never get there, and was going to suggest, maybe they both shall turn back and forget what Sasuke was meaning to present, and an apology after that so he won't get angry, and he'd be thinking, you could've mentioned it before. Though, finally a word came out of one of the fellows lips, and as Sasuke extended his arm up, he commanded but not with force.

"Look up."

Sakura, her cheeks burning for no good reason, looked high up, and her cheeks became more pink, her eyes sparkled. She opened her mouth, no words were coming out, as only her mind was given the message from her eyes, was amazement, beauty, everlasting wonder. It was better in real life then in pictures. Cherry blossoms falling everywhere, the trees were so tall, and such a unique color were the leaves that a big smile appeared on Sakura's face.

She took a glimpse at Sasuke. His arm was still pointing to the trees, he wasn't getting the least bit tired, and he was smiling a calm smile. She put her hands behind her back, and she felt the sensation that the wind was singing as it hefted the vivid leaves to another area.

"I know your name actually means this.. doesn't it?"

Sasuke turned towards Sakura. Sakura felt his eyes gazing at her, and abashed that Sasuke would take her to such a wonderful place, she just nodded. Sasuke looked down, but smiled only for a minute. I'll leave these two alone, and let them enjoy their moment, wait, no, getting evil again! Sasuke asks, in curiousity...

"So... I was just wondering..."

What does he ask? I'll never tell! (I'm more evil then Sasuke ;D)

* * *

Back to our favorite couple! And Tenten!

Naruto was out of sight from the two young ladies, and they could still hear the short, frightened screams that Naruto did every minute the day was passing. Hinata hid her eyes from Tenten, who was still facing the direction the young man who was Naruto ran out. She hesitated to say a word, and when she turned back to her fellow classmate, she exhaled in awkwardness, and finally said:

"Um... maybe you should run after him. Tell me how it goes, I mean he is really scared, for some reason.."

Hinata timidly nodded her head, and forced her petrified legs to start moving once again, and in the meantime, was ordered around by her mind to just beat up herself for doing such a act in public.

* * *

Ok, with Naruto, his arms were thrusted to the air a while back, and now swayed back like they were going to collapse. He frantically ran in a zigzag, right then left, and so on. He began screaming for a long time, and in moments, he stopped for a breather, his pants deep from exhaustion. Those only lasted for about a minute, he went back to his screams. Fortunately, for Hinata at least, she was a fast runner, and as her hair flew up and down gracefully, her legs leaped giant steps, and she sprinted faster than anyone in her class can do, well except for Tenten. She was only a few feet from her crush, and began to call out.

"Naruto- kun! Please wait! I won't do that to you!"

* * *

**Let me just stop with the story for a second. I want to scream to Naruto WHAT THE GOD HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! The reason because he gets scared over a girl just scolding her sister in a weird way. He is such a coward, baka! Kono baka! Orokana, orakana! OK sorry for that, um back to story. I was insulting Naruto, I only know those words XD,and some more.**

* * *

Naruto didn't stop, he must've had a nightmare that a woman was a monster and the first woman to really do that office suit was Hinata, sadly. Naruto decided to do a comeback so Hinata will stop chasing him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! NO NO! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MEEEEE!"

Naruto was really in some trauma and he wasn't out of it yet. Poor Hinata took it in seriously, and stopped in her tracks. She felt sick. Hinata turned around and ran somewhere far away, in the depths of Tokyo, so she can mourn with no one to find her. Ok, I hate Naruto now.

* * *

When recess was over, and the bell screeched for all to hear, the students all began to return and go glumly to class. Naruto finally got to his senses but lost the memory of why he was freaking out so much. He thought Hinata was back in class, so all worry avoided him. Until, there was a angry junior there, gripping firmly to the metal railing. It was obviously Neji, he wasn't in much trouble. Let me confirm that Neji did cancel school, but then Neji said he will go to detention straight after recess, so school is again in process, to clear all the confusion, I was confused myself. Ok back to story.

"WHERES HINATA?!"

He asked it with such roughness. Naruto blinked, and was puzzled, thinking Neji would know she was in class.

"Nobody saw her come in, and I saw you were lastly with her!"- Neji simply explained, and I wonder if that's the nicest thing he done.

Naruto was then worried. He gulped, and suddenly a flashback came into his mind. He was then horrified. After what he screamed to her, she must've ran away, hurt and in tears. Naruto was pale, his mouth trembled, because Hinata was missing.

Neji, for the first time in forever, was actually worried. Have to say this guy actually has a heart. He waved his hand at Naruto, but Naruto didn't budge. He shook his shoulders, and thank heavens, haha I'm acting like Garry from the rpg game Ib, Naruto gone back to his senses.

"Eh... I need... to go!"

Naruto was actually able, to run and escape from the grasp of Neji. Neji turned, and watched him run. He squinted his eyes, and muttered, just standing there.

"Something's wrong.. I can tell."

* * *

During class session, everyone was working on some pages Kakashi assigned to them. They all were intense in completing the task given. Kakashi sensei, was sitting comfortably in his chair, his feet up and resting on his huge silver- colored desk, his nose in his so called fascinating book. The classroom was so serene, and let me tell that it's June and that Hinata is not in their class. Students whispered to their peers of the given work, and some were deep in thought of what was the answer. The clock ticked and time went dragging on. A turn in events, the speaker screeched, and everyone groaned and dropped everything they had in their hands, so they can save their ears. In a second, the speaker directed...

"Naruto Uzumaki, come to the main office this instant!"

All swirled theid heads at Naruto, and Naruto looked up, quite in surprise. Kakashi sensei shook his head to the right, signaling Naruto to take a pass and go to the main office. Naruto rose and plopped his head in exasperation. He stood up from his seat, and trudged to the door, swiped a pass from the pass holder, and went his way to the office, everyone watching him as he gone off, and in minutes, were already back to their business.

* * *

When the door of the main office opened, the people present in the room glanced to see who came in, and went back to their work. Naruto sighed and rested his elbow at the front desk. He asked to the lady sitting on the chair who seemed free from any business..

"Um... I was called-?"

The lady pointed to the open door over at the far right, and commanded, go in there. Naruto didn't reply and speed- walked to the location. When he approached the desk in the small room, the back of a chair was facing him. When Naruto began to speak.

"Hey..."

The chair spun and Naruto gulped at the fired- up, angry face of the strict principal, Ms. Tsunade. Naruto looked elsewhere, up to the time the old lady screamed out of her lungs.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY REASON FOR THIS?!"

Then that was the moment Naruto's heart shattered the most pieces it ever had.

* * *

**Ok, wonder what happens? Well, here's the pre-**

**"Hey, so why'd I get embarrassed?"- Sasuke.**

**Because you're stupid, and bye. Ok, so let's get to the preview. Also, whoever heard of Ib, an rpg game. I made a plot for my own rpg game, called Crossover days. It includes characters from otome games, other rpgs, anime, etc. If you want a certain character in it, maybe I'll add it, oh by the way, I'm not Certain I will publish it, so... yeah. Here's the preview.**

* * *

**When school was over, there was Sasuke and Sakura, waiting for Naruto, and when he came out, he was crying.**

**"Naruto... w.. what happened?"**

**When he told them, sorrowness and grief filled the air. **

**Neji, when he found out, swore he will make Naruto pay for what he had done,**

**On next time, next chapter, LIFE AT ITS WORST TIMES ...**

* * *

**This'll lead to more romance, and sadness, so be ready. I can make people cry with my stories when I can. I'm so Damn evil XD. Bye till next time. Please, please I'm begging for you to do anything to make this former rogue stop.**

**"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!..."**

**I need earplugs D':. Ok.. bye.. *sob* sorry about that, this guy won't leave me, Kishi, what do I do? Oh my god, they wasted the earplugs for a collage? Damn Sai... So Garry, what do I do? *sniffle***

**".. Oh.. I think you should kick him..."**

**"I don't like doing that '_'. -_-."**

**"I'll ask Ib."**

**Ok. Oh, bye viewers. **


End file.
